I Give You My Word
by dobby has cloths
Summary: What started out as a simple tour of duty's for Edward Elric and Lt. Jean Havoc turns into a challenge of survival to test the Lt.s courage and commitment to keep his word.
1. Chapter 1

"Stand back before I lose my patience!"

"Ed be quite you can't! this is the military!"

"I don't think there going to listen to that kind of logic Jean!"

"Edward Elric, Lt. Jean Havoc- I see you finally have arrived in the humble city of Lior Welcome."

Instantly the mob of soldiers surrounding the two withdrew allowing the hot gusts of wind to rustle up the dust around there feet.

"I hate assessments-"Ed hissed, "especially the kind that make me have to come here."

Havoc didn't answer and just stood saluting Colonel Archer as he approached them.

The half masted lids hiding the watery blue of Col Frank Archers eyes never, at least to Havoc's knowledge, never seemed to change expression much. Even the man's stupid voice reflection was this constant calm, as if he had the world on a string.

"Sir we are honored to be here."

"tch- says' you,"

"Major Elric- were you saying something?" Archer smiled pleasantly.

Ed jerked and felt his face flush a bit, " Pleasure to be here as well Colonel," Ed spoke up feeling uncomfortable at being referred to as Major even though by military law as a State Alchemist he automatically had that title.

"Yes, well I'm sure your both hot and ready to be debriefed for your jobs to fulfill the assessments- shall we?" Archer graciously waved his hand to the doorway of a beautifully architected sand stone building complete with matching courtyard and columns.

"Here help yourselves-I'm sure your thirsty after that dusty train ride," Archer smiled ushering them into his forest green living quarters.

The place seemed to be connected to his office as well since past the side bar, two leather couches and coffee table, sat a beautiful cherry wood desk; which was where Colonel Frank Archer took his place with regal superiority.

"Thank you sir," Havoc saluted and took a seat reaching for one of the two elegant water glasses on the table.

"Ya thanks," Ed huffed and casually slumped into the dark green leather before taking a glass.

"I am sorry you had to wait outside so long," The graying Colonel offered politely as he watched the men refreshing themselves.

"Ya thanks for that welcome party," Ed scoffed clinking the ice around in his cup.

"Oh well you no how soldiers can get under pressure," Archer smoothly answered sliding a finger under his chin.

" And that just excuses it all away," Ed glared his fingers clenching tightly around the crystal.

"Well I'm sure they will settle down," Archer promised coyly sending fire into Ed's bones. How could this cheap shot act so noble?

"You idiot they tried to kill us!" Ed bolted up form his chair sending Havoc's hand snatching at the boys collar and yanking him down.

"What can I say-it was an unfortunate accident," Archer shrugged softly.

"Ya I just bet it was,"

"Ed," Havoc shot him a look before slowly letting a swirl of light gray smoke out of his lips, "heeee's a col-onel," the sing song voice whispered.

"Ya I know who he freak'n is all right!!" Ed whispered back looking even more chibi than normal.

"so then act like it- Col. Mustang gave me orders too-

"I don't care a bout his stupid orders and stop bossing me around," the childish whispers clamored out of Ed and reminded Havoc of how Ed was with Alfonse some times.

"I just don't want to explain a court-martial to Mustang," he found himself arguing back.

"Who's yours or mine?" Ed retorted and shot back a smirk that set Havoc into spasms of frustrated facial expressions.

"Well-" Archer coughed, "I hope your stay will be alright while you are here with us," The Col. continued in his annoying tone interrupting the two in their childish banter.

"Yah speaking of that-" Ed started up as if there was no difference between one Colonel to the next-, which made Havoc inwardly groan.  
"This place seems pretty fancy for a war torn country...don't you think?

"Your point?" Archer questioned the stupid comment.

"I don't know ...buuuut - it just makes me think the money should be best used on something else besides your comforts...just kinda looks like misappropriation of funds to me."

Havoc froze Ed just had to insult people, although the near fight upon there arrival was actually due to nothing Ed said-but still 9 out of ten times things usually got started because of Ed's big mouth.

Havoc couldn't count on his hands how many times he had to bail Ed out of a scrap at the bar or gone running along with the young alchemist for there lives because of something stupid Ed would do or say.

A soft hum and a clink of Archers glass being placed on his desk and that was it. Ed's entire actions excused just like that.

"Fullmetal- this tour of duty you were assigned to along with Lt. Havoc as you know is to fulfill the requirements of your yearly assessment-" The Col paused to fold his fingers together and lean his chin upon them.  
" So trust me when I say that it is not by any choice of mine that you are here."

And there it was the graceful conning serpents insult, a match that fit the image of Archer.  
"If I would of had my way- you would have never left central."

"Well trust me being here is no picnic either," Ed's voice rose with a passion and he rigidly slid his glass across the coffee table in front of him.

"I see -well then lets get this over with as quickly as possible- before... your brother misses you."

Ed's eyes flashed staring down that evil smug grin across from him, "leave Al out of this."

"I would Ed but you know- there are a lot of funny things its seems Mustang keeps neglecting to tell the military- do you know what I'm referring too Ed?" Archers face glowed his eyes actually shifted into devilish slits and he seemed nearly perched on his office chair ready to pounce.

"Excuse us sir," Havoc bolted up out of his chair feeling his heart pounding in his ears, he couldn't let this conversation go further.  
" I don't think Edward is allowed in on the specific details that pass between those above his rank and there for what information Mustang has would not be told to him."

A whistling of the scorching wind out side found its way into the silence of the shallowly lit room and pierced the moment with its whine.

Archer finally moved settling into his seat again, "Edward Elric-"

"Uh?" Ed seemed to stunned at what just nearly happened.

"Your dismissed-" Archer waved a hand to the door behind them, "will you please wait outside while I finish relaying the details to Lt. Havoc- in private."

"Yes sir," Edward grunted getting up uncomfortably from the low-seated couch casting one last glance at Havoc before his furrowed brow disappeared from the doorway.

"Permission to speak freely?"

Archer noted the tightly clinched fists of the clearly outraged Jean Havoc and he let a tiny grin play on his tight lips, "permi-

"Sir you were out of line! There was no need for that when it has nothing to do with Edwards immediate assessment."

"Settle down Lt.- right now you're the one who is out of line." Archer gave him a warning look.

"Forgive me sir," Havoc said swallowing the bitter words.

"Just remember your rank and I'll let it slide- for now."

The pale hands played across the cherry wood desk until they found something valuable causing Archer's face to return to staring at the Lt.

"Yes sir-" Havoc nodded.

"Good soldier," Archer praised him like a pet, "now I asked you in here Jean...because of another matter entirely." the words seeped out like poison and caused Havoc to jerk- not only because of that but the sudden tone of familiarity the Colonel took up with him.

"I'm sure your fully aware that the troubles we now face here in Lior were caused by the reckless disregard and out right rebellious acts of none other than Fullmetal?"

It was a question but it seemed like something more and it made Havoc hesitate, "yes Sir," he finally decided to answer, "I am aware."

"Then I'm sure you also know the penalties for a member of the military causing riots, inciting rebellion and having an over all blatant disregard for orders."

Havoc nodded feeling sweat form around his hairline.

Lacing his fingers together, the colonel leaned forward on his desk, "Then, it will come as no surprise when I tell you I have been called upon as military investigator to apprehend the Fullmetal alchemist and issue a full Judicial punishment."

"You can't be serious!!" Havoc nearly dropped his cigarette, "that's unjust, this case was closed years ago, and besides that he was just a boy when this happened!"

"In the eyes of the military he is a state alchemist-nothing more...age plays no favorites."

"Sir with all due respect, that law has not been in use since the military had an insurrection in the first year it was established-"

"Are you questioning my authority?"

The misty gray eyes lurched and havoc felt sick, "no sire." he bit harder on his cig and tried to remember whom he was talking too.

Yet the colonel couldn't really want to use that law- Havoc happened to be quite familiar with this judicial punishment law since Roy liked to throw it in his subordinates faces as a joke to make them pretend to shiver in fear and get back to work.

Well Havoc was not pretending any more he was afraid.  
Col Mustang had been right about not trusting Frank Archer, and giving orders to keep Fullmetal safe. It had been Havoc's private instructions that Roy gave him before departure.

Still what was he to do to protect Ed now, how could he keep his word to Mustang?

"Col. wait!" Havoc spoke up grasping for straws, "what if-

"ummm?" Archer slowly lifted his eyes to the Lt a strange look of curiosity and desire pricking them.

Standing to attention even firmer Havoc continued, "under that law which you so blatantly persist in using, there is an article."

"I'm aware," the shrewd tone spread like butter.

Nodding Havoc's courage and plan grew, "that article speaks of a proxy, that if the criminal is unable to appear due to health reasons or escape, someone a fellow member in the crime even, can take his place."  
There he had said it, and even threw in his own outright dislike for the stupid rule- that had felt good but this... well Havoc hoped he knew what he was doing.

Pushing up from his desk in a cold and silent manner Col. Archer walked over to the Lt. and stood in front of him letting a few seconds passed on the wall clock.

"Agh!!" the surprised noise left the mouth of Havoc before he even knew what had happened. Clutching his jaw, he stared shaking with shock at the Col. who gently wiped the end of a thick black crop.

"Do you know what your saying you silly little soldier," the colonel chided and lifted the weapon of infliction parallel to inspect it, "your asking to take a punishment worse than death-" his eyes 

shifted to look at the Lt. still shaking.  
"Every man in my charge here wishes to see the death of the Fullmetal Alchemist- had it not been for him none of them would be here right now and hundreds upon thousands would not be dead."

The realization was dizzying or was it just the sting of that wicked crop that had fallen across his face.

Either way now Havoc knew the danger that Roy had spoken of and why he so firmly commanded him to watch out for Fullmetal.  
Mustang must have known that the Fuehrer was sending Ed into the clutches of death- and he also knew he couldn't stop the order but he could protect the kid, and now that responsibility was Havocs

"i-i understand sir," the words sounded weaker than he wanted, but what did it matter.

Archer stared the man down blue eyes cold and calm, "are you prepared for this- to suffer his punishment?"

Havoc audibly swallowed his eyes dancing upon the thin shaft of horsehide clinched between col. Frank archers fist.

A thin wheeze of air slipped between his cigarette and soon Roy's words were his own. "I gave my word- I would protect Fullmetal and I know very well that this punishment would be Ed's death- I won't let you or any one else touch him."

Archer's smile grew and he almost seemed glad, "hmm brave man- out spoken- insubordinate- foolish- I'll be sure to tell Mustang- if you die."

It was the last words to pass the Col.'s lips for the next 15 minuets as he began to beat mercilessly down on poor havoc like a dog.

It took the Lt. by surprise but the flashes of pain soon screamed across him telling Havoc this was no dream and that he did the right thing.

Ed was young he couldn't take this- the degradation, the humiliation the way Archer pulled his arm back and pushed him down forcing him to cower in the wake of the pain like a whimpering hound dog.

Yes, Havoc knew this must not happen to the kid, he gave his word and Ed would be kept safe and in the dark about the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome troops of Lior to this afternoons main event- and speaking of main," the announcers voice gleefully lowered, "who wants to see Colonel mustangs dog- butt naked?"

Snickers and chuckles sifted through the crowd like the sand of Lior, which were accompanied by loud shouts and whistling.

It seemed everyone had been hyped for this afternoons flogging and all stood eagerly awaiting the punishment of Lt. Jean Havoc- in corporate display.

In the shadowed foyer, Col. Archer stood with the door ajar watching the young hothead announcer making quick work with the crowd.

A soft sound of pleasure came from him as the blue of his eyes danced, "amazing what a little manipulation can do hmm Lt.?"

Shirtless shivering from the cool air of the building but with cig in tact Havoc stared. "I can't believe you want this."

This was Havoc's third and last day to be spent in Lior- and already he had been accosted three times once by a band of soldier bent on taking personal revenge against Fullmetal for starting this war- and twice by the hands of Archer.

The black military boots shifted and Archer tilted his chin at the blond man, "its not what I want- remember- its the state."  


" Right," Havoc shook his head slightly and shut his eyes- he knew that was a lie- it had become quite clear on there second day in Lior that beating him in place of Ed was Frank Archers personal vendetta.

" This has to stop," he had approached the colonel early the previous morning, "your men nearly beat us to death- it was short of a miracle I convinced Ed to go back to the bar and pay the bill for us- what are you thinking!" Havoc had burst in with his rant.  
"I thought I was to take the punishment!?" Havoc shouted- his rage had flared and he wouldn't just let this madness continue.

"Then what are you suggesting I do to satisfy my men- an official court-martial or perhaps...a public beating?" Archer played the words like a harp and Havoc knew this was what it had all been for.

"Look, I told you - I gave you my word- I'm not bailing out on our deal- you don't have to send thugs to threaten me.  
I will take Fullmetal's place for his corporal punishment- and you will leave him in the dark about it!" Havoc demanded forgetting whom he was speaking to.

It was to late to take it back now and to late to do anything but fall to his knees and let Archer who must have been part wildcat, fall down upon him with the butt of his gun -hammering it against his face over and over.

"You will meet me here by noon tomorrow-  
Ed will be sent to collect the death toll on the east side and-  


I will say I'm sending you to the west-  
you will not tell him anything-  
you will not run- and," he chuckled low in his throat,  
"you will suffer."

Archer rose up and kicked Havoc sharply in the gut, "and you will tell him you got all messed up from tripping down the stairs because you were staring at a pretty woman."

" Yes sir," it was the words Havoc had to say more times than he wanted to lately- and it was the last words Ed would remember him saying as they parted ways that fateful afternoon of the planned punishment.

Havoc had watched Edward walk off easily with his duty papers in hand - everyone had been quite shocked when he made no snide remarks or shouts of protest to his job for the day- as he normally had been doing for the past three days.

Havoc was grateful for it though, as he stood solemnly watching until the short blond head rounded the corner and out of site.

"Come," Archer had grasped hold of his bruised shoulder and jerked him away into the foyer where his top was stripped off and his hands were roughly bound.

The hands that hastily undressed him seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere.  
Although Jean felt a twist of fear he also felt the anger of violation and couldn't help but to try reject 

the handling but only managed to back up into the rough grip of another soldier that held him stiffly while a young private approached havoc with a gag.

"Leave it- I want to hear him- when he begs for a reprieve-

Jean's eyes swelled like a flooded river and he felt his hands trimmer and shake, "I'm not backing down," he answered back, "the moment that happens you would-

"I would what?" Archer had smugly asked side glancing at the half naked Lt.

Jean held his chin high- he wouldn't answer that- but he was sure if he was forced to ask them to stop then that would be the moment they would go for Fullmetal.

"Seems like it's about time," The Colonels voice pulled back, "you ready Jean?"  
The cruel way Archer said his name caused a flush to rise from his cheeks.

"I am," Havoc nodded his mind fully back to his present- to the sounds of the clambering soldiers outside shouting for his presence to be made.

"Are all of you ready for this!!"

The chorused roar of male rage rose and pounded like verbal fists against Havoc who was abruptly pushed forward in the gaze of all and under the pressure of the blistering sun.

"Let it begin!!" another loud burst of voices all as one echoed the feelings of death making Havoc want to choke on the smoke he held in his lungs.

"Would have been nicer if you could have warned me a little more Mustang," he mumbled trying to keep calm. "I guess its not such a bad fate for a country boy- and what's that thing Ed is always saying- yeah equivalency...hmmm-" Havoc smiled and dragged the smoke into his lungs, "don't worry Ed- you wont' owe me- consider it my contribution to your own debt."

The Lt.'s stomach began to do flip, flops as a private led him to a single stake in the ground in the very center of the courtyard. It had been a hitching post for the horses and animals during Lior's peaceful times, before the up rising-but now no horse was being tied to it.

A rash of heat rose to Havoc's cheeks as he was pushed to his knees.  
Carefully he watched as his hands were being tied to the ring, and suddenly what was about to happen came crashing into his reality.

"Oh guawd," he couldn't look up he wouldn't dare surely his resolve would drain away like bath water if he looked into the jeering faces demanding, crying out for his beating.

"And now," the steely voice of Col. Archer ran down Havoc's back along with the smooth leather crop- dancing over his shivering skin. " Are you ready?" he grinned quietly down at his prize.

Havoc heard the quiet words amidst the roar of humiliation and looked up with firmly pressed lips.

"Remove his trousers!"

"WHat!?" Havoc felt his lungs try to stop.

"Lieutenant?" Archer smiled passively down chucking the man's chin up toward him, "change of heart already? Is my little loyal dog tucking tail?"

The bite in which held his cigarette tightened and a surge of loyalty drowned his fears as he thought of Maes Hughs, Roy Mustang and all those who had sacrificed so much to protect the Fullmetal and this country.

"Wish to say someth- a warm ball of hate filled spit dripped from the Colonel seething expression

"hmph," Jean sighed shutting his eyes with enjoyment and aggravation, "military duty is a pain."

"Beat him."


	3. Chapter 3

A scream of agony jumped from Havoc - the strike had come so quickly and with great force. For a while no more sounds were pushed from his lips- only a steady woosh -crack as the shaft sliced threw the air to strike at Havoc's two plump and well exposed cheeks.

With each hit Archer became more edgy watching with rage havoc's tightly clamped lips turning white.

"Harder!" he ordered at the soldier in charge of the punishment-who took in a breath nodded and rose his arm pulling back to further harden the blows.

Havoc jerked now with each beat, the veins in his neck were bulging, and as he struggled to remain silent a small trickle of blood dripped from where his teeth cut into his lip.

"Stand DOWN!" Archer shouted knocking the soldier aside, his tempter had hit a short fuse. "Let me show you how this is done."

There could be no more silence- not with the way Archer was welting his backside. Lips stained with crimson, hands twitching with the each killing blow, Havoc felt his bottom half being crushed- yes, there was no more pain-there was agony.

"NOoooooOOoo!!"he cried out long and loud gasping gagging trying to pull away from the abusive hand of Colonel Frank Archer.

"Don't tell me no, you dog!" the colonel growled savagely wiping the Lt. even faster and harder with the strength of his wrath.

"Oh gawd-" he cried out in a gasping sob, "please-pleeeese- !" Havoc screamed with everything he had. They were killing him he was going to die-Archer wasn't wiping him he was breaking him- he was striking so hard his flesh instantly was rising in huge welts that burst upon a second impact. Blood was flowing steadily down staining the dark blue pants that limply snuggled around Havoc's feet-uselessly.

"Beg me Lt. Havoc- beg me for your miserable life- and maybe I'll spare you from death."

God it would be so easy havoc's mind tortured him- just one word or two and maybe this would end- trembling to let the words out Havoc swallowed-  
"no" a silent nearly hoarse answer so small but it hit its mark.

The sultry smile lost its grip at the tiny word of resistance- "Fine."

Watching with a cringe of agony as Archers fist lifted well above his head-higher and higher hoisting the demonous black crop dripping with blood- Havoc's blood and then like a carnival ride it began its fast descent to brutally lash him into the dust of Lior.

It was a small sound and if you were not paying attention, as most of the crowd was you 

would hardly notice it. Just a little sound, a 'snap' of two fingers-two fingers belonging to Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist.

"Colonel Frank Archer! " The strong voice pulled its victim out of the smoke from the fiery explosion.  
"You can mess with the military! you can go behind the Fuhrers back and order things for you own pleasure! - but you will- Not-Touch-My-Men!"

Standing face to face Roy tightly grasped Archers shirt and nearly hoisted the pale officer off his feet.

"Colonel Mustang- what brings you here," the words were matched only by the displeasure in his face.

"I did!"

Those left of the crowd turned there attention to the short stature of a very red faced Edward Elric.

"ahh-Fullmetal back from your duties so soon- mph!

"Don't give me that crap! The parties over and don't you dare pretend its not you b-#!" Ed shouted feeling the mild sting in his fist -still he was glad to have hit Archer.  


"Ed called me late some time last night- seems there was a bit of a problem that I was needed for." Roy explained, "Took the kid a while to get a secure line- outside of your control."

"This is war Mustang- you do understand that I'm sure-

"This is not about the war and this is not about disgruntled soldiers," Roy shouted shaking Archer roughly, "this is about my men being beaten for no reason this is about your desire for promotion!"

"Exactly you b-

"Be quiet Ed!"

"I don't think you know what you're getting into - lets just say I wouldn't interfere with the will of the Fuhrer,"

"Funny you should mention that," Roy smiled slightly. "I made a phone call before leaving for Lior and it seems our Fuehrer has no records of this order to apprehend and punish the Fullmetal."

An expression of grim hatred surfaced on Archer while his jaw muscles worked over 

time, "so what are you saying."

A blast of alchemic fire and Roy had the colonel pinned against the courtyard wall. "Just let me get this in your head- touch my men again and I will sweep your ashes away with your uniform.- is that understood?"

"Understood,- as far as my records stand- this never happened," Colonel Frank Archer strained to keep his voice from hissing.

"It better be," The tight grip released leaving Archer to stare at the vanishing back of Roy as he walked towads Havoc's side.

"Thank you Colonel," Havoc grinned through his blood splattered face.

"Don't thank me," Mustangs voice tremmered, "it was Fullmetal and-" Roy's eyes looked down at the horribly damaged back that would be scarred forever, "D-it why didn't you call me first idiot!?"

"heh- y-your a real one for compassion one colonel," Havoc choked on his laugh finding the bleeding in his throat to painful.

"Why- why didn't you let me handle this- I'm not some kid Havoc!" Ed felt his eyes choking down the sting of his tears. "da--it you could have at least told me I-  


Roy's hand firmly gripped Edwards shoulder to silence the boy while his eyes studied the struggle of pain the man before them was in.  
"he did this Edward- to save your life- can't you shut up and listen to your elders for once- that man was willing to die for you!" Roy looked intensely at Ed and seemed on the verge of slapping some sense into the kid.

"Well if he cared that much then why tha' hll did he-

"because-  
the weakened voice of Havoc cut the argument off, "Ed- you and your brother- you've suffered so much. I've seen you carry your burdens and-" Havoc began to tremble in pain forcing Roy to bring his arms under the man for support while Ed rushed to untie him.

"Why Jean-why did you do this for me?" Ed asked low in tears.

"Because-you couldn't- you couldn't really handle this- they were going to kill you Ed- and-and I knew I had to stop that- for you-for you brother- because I gave me word to-"

"Ya-ya I know you promised Mustang you'd watch out for me-well I'm fine on my own!" Ed wanted to scream as his tears streaked over his cheeks.

"No Ed-" Havoc smiled leaning against Mustang now as his hands were freed, "I- 

promised...your brother."

If amber could turn into a solid mass of ice then that was what Ed's eyes were like as his heart thumped heavily in his chest, "my- he-what?"

"Ya," Havoc quietly laughed with a groan while Roy hoisted his arm over one shoulder, "Al was worried you'd do something impulsive, and-eh get yourself in-into trouble -he made me swear sense he couldn't come with you- to watch out for you."

A heavy sick shame landed in Ed's stomach like gray cement, "and all this time-" his voice quavered with his own pain. "All this time i-i thought you were just...a dog of the military- following some stupid orders...shows how much I know" Ed's watery eyes blinked a few times as he stared into the still smiling face of Jean Havoc- and saw reflected back in it his own brothers grin.


End file.
